Vengence Can Be Deadly
by appypie
Summary: Amy is very, very pissed at Stacey Keibler for hanging all over her man. And she's not taking it anymore. What happens when she goes crazy....to find out more please read. 3 chapter story. Finished and ready to be read!
1. Amy's conversation

                "Why is Stacey Keilbler always hanging on my boyfriend?" asked Amy to Jeff. She walked back and forth around the locker room intently. "I mean can't she get her own man? Or is she just too smutty to get one?"

            Jeff snickered. "Amy, you need to chill…you seem tense…" Amy stopped and glared at Jeff. "I am tense! I'm angry! Pissed!" Jeff raised his hands in defense. "Whoa Aims, sorry to make you mad, but if you want Stacey to stop trying to get with Matt, you need to take her out."

            "Take her out? I'll take more than that! I will kill the bicth if I have to!" Amy smiled in vengeance of the thought and rubbed her hands together. "She wants to humiliate me." She said. "She wants to ruin me and Matt. And why does she wants to do that?"

            "Because she's jealous?" suggested Jeff looking at Amy and realizing what a crazy look his friend had on her face.

            "Correct!" Amy turned to Jeff. "And because Matt is good looking. I can't blame her for the whole thing though, I mean what woman can't resist Matt, but that whore should know, that Mathew is TAKEN!" Jeff jumped as she yelled out the word menacingly. 

            "And Stacey tried to use her little tricks, but that only made me and Matt stronger. Even though I'm a little mad for having him checking her out a bit, I'm going to try to make things work and kick Stacey's ASS!" Jeff jumped again. Amy laughed to herself. Jeff thought she was crazy.

            "A-And how are you going to that?" Amy looked at Jeff with an evil smile that made Jeff shuddered.

            "Well, matches are so boring and especially regular ones…." She trailed off, thinking. Jeff waited.

            "I think my revenge on Stacey, is to have a street fight…" Amy nodded to her match up plan, but Jeff eyes grew wide. "Are you serious? Matt would never ever let you do that!"

            "Jeff, its not what Matt wants, its what I want." Said Amy in a low tone. Jeff did'nt like the sound of her voice and the plan.

            "But you'll get hurt…."

            "Jeff, I will not, Stacey Bicth ass Keibler is nothing but a bicth who can't fight. All she can do is prostitute her nasty self. That's why that THING is going to get a whooping of her life." Amy was ready to walk out, but Jeff stood up from the bench.

            "Aren't you going to tell Matt?" his voice had a hint of worry. Amy shrugged. "If I see him. Wish me luck okay?" Jeff forced a smile at her. "Good luck." Amy left out and was ready to kill HER!


	2. The match

            Amy had made her way to the ring with the most malicious face ever. She had not even bother to interact with the fans. Her mind was all on how to kill Stacey keibler. Amy slid in the ring and grinned to herself.

            Stacey will never forget this night. This will be a lesson she would learn and remember for the rest of her puny little life.

            Amy took the mic and whisked her hair back off her face. She kept that evil grin plastered on her lips.

            "I came out here tonight, to do something that I never had ever done before." She started. Her voice came out all innocent. But the good part was still to come. "I came out here to kick Stacey Keibler's ass! I mean really kick her ass!" said Amy raising her voice higher every time she said the end of her sentence. 

            Her fans cheered and some started to chant Lita. Amy sighed. "I appreciate you guys support. But Stacey KEIBLER needs all the support she needs. That little ho is going to die." The crowd was amazed at Amy's behavior.

            "She messed with my personal life." Amy walked around the ring; she was trying to not loose control. She was trying to keep calm. "She messed with MY MAN." Amy paused for a sec and then said, "And that bicth is going to die." Amy smiled evilly and lowered her voice facing the audience. "She will…die." 

Backstage:

"What does she mean Stacey's going to die? She's not gonna kill her is she?" said Matt.

"Dude, I don't know, but Amy seems kinda crazy right now." Said Jeff poking his head out the shower staring at the TV. Matt watched as Amy walked around the ring. "Crazy's right."

RING:

            "Now Stacey, get your ass out here now!" Amy leaned on the ropes waiting for Stacey's intro to hit. Her music did and she came out swinging her hips and grinning hotly at Amy. She grew mad as Stacey made her way to the ring, like she was all that. Amy growled to herself. Stacey reached over for her own mic.

            "Lita." She began. "You should really calm your nerves. I mean Matt Hardy obviously does not want to be with you." Amy stared at her menacingly.

            "I'm very sexy. I have beautiful long legs and my butt." She wiggled it. "Is perfect." Amy rolled her eyes. "And look at you Lita." Started Stacey. "You show your disgusting thongs and you wear baggy pants and you are sooo overrated. I think Matt is tired of that look now."

 At that Amy launched herself at Stacey and began violently pounding her head and then slapped her across the face.

            Stacey screamed and tried to struggle free, but Amy was stronger and pinned her arms with her knees and hit her until her mouth began to bleed. Referees came in, but Amy stood up and began pushing them away.

            "Get the hell away! She's mines got it! I want her dead!" Amy turned around and saw that Stacey was out the ring holding her beat up face and running towards the announcement table. Amy got out the ring and took Stacey by the hair and then lifted her up and threw her onto the announcement table. The crowd oooohed on and cheered. Amy took a steel chair and was ready to hit Stacey, but some refs surrounded her. 

            "Stay Away!" she screamed and swung the chair around crazily at them. Then Amy raised the steel chair and slammed it against Stacey's back. She did it again and again and again.

            "Don't you ever! (Whack!) Ever come near! (Whack) My man again! (Whack!) Amy stopped and she was completely out of breath. Stacey was half unconscious on the announcement table. She was flinching a little because of her sore back. "Help." She said in a low painful voice. JR and Michael Cole tried to help her down, but Amy raised her chair up at them warning them to stay away. 

            Then Amy crawled on top of Stacey, smirking at her and spitting at her. "You had enough? I said did you have enough?" asked Amy. Stacey coughed a bit and began to sob. She was in tears. Amy abruptly slapped Stacey across the face creating a red dark mark across her face. Stacey cried even harder.

            "Are you going to mess with Matt again? Are you going to mess with my boyfriend again? Huh?" Amy yelled in her face and put her hands on her neck. "Answer me bicth!" Stacey screamed, no and then cried for help and claimed that Lita was going to kill her.

            At that the refs started nearing Amy and Amy did'nt like it at all. She was not finished her duty. She began uncontrollably choking Stacey. They took hold of Amy and Amy yelled and screamed and kicked.

            "Get off! Get off me! Let me teach her a lesson! Get the hell away!" They dragged her up the ramp. Amy screamed and yelled. "I'll get you Stacey! You just wait! You little bicth!"

Later that night:

            Amy's eyes were red. Not red from tears but red in rage. Her veins were throbbing her heart was pumping. And she sat starring at the radio. The look of not accomplishing her job. It was not finish. 

            Matt, who was driving, took a peek at her. "Amy are you alright?" he was kinda afraid himself. Seeing his own girlfriend destroying Stacey out in the ring was kinda frightening. He carefully glanced at Amy at times, while he was driving. Her dead red eyes were planted on the radio. She was oblivious to the world. She hadn't moved an inch. Her eyes hadn't even blanked.

            He wanted to say something to her, but was thinking she might go nuts. So the rest of the way was just going to be in silence. 

            Matt had carried her off to bed and he noticed she never even blanked. Her eyes were wide open and staring off in space. He laid her down gently and kissed her on the cheek. She hadn't reacted, but stared up at the ceiling.

            "Amy, whats wrong with you?" Matt asked softly. But she didn't answer 

            "Amy." He said and then sighed disappointedly. "You did'nt have to go beat her up like that. You should have challenged her to a match instead. A fair fight. You fought dirty." Amy eyes were glued to the ceiling. 

            It's like she's paranoid or something, he thought. He stood up and left the room. As his footsteps fainted away, Amy moved her arm a little. She let it go under the covers and grasped a hard metal like object from under it. She slowly pulled it out and revealed it in front of her face. Her faceless expression, turned into a disturbed look. She grinned and blanked for the first time in 3 hours.

            The knife gleamed brightly as the hall light beamed off it.

            "You are now my friend. A friend that will do my next task." She whispered. She heard noises down stairs. A familiar voice. It was Jeff. 

            Amy sat up and got out of bed and headed off into the bathroom. She shut it and locked it. She stared at herself in the mirror. Amy gasped at the sight of her face. Her eyes were red and her eyes were puffy. She could see her grin and she instantly stopped smiling. 

            "Amy Dumas you are too wicked." she said to herself and then laughed. "Stacey has not seen anything yet."

To be countnuied…..


	3. The Plan In Action

            "Good thing Smackdown is here in Cameron tonight. I could use a good rest." Said Matt to Jeff. The two were in the front seats. Amy decided to sit in the back. She wanted to be alone and plan out her next attack on Stacey. Matt and Jeff hadn't noticed and kept yakking.

            "So have you seen Stacey Keibler around?" suddenly asked Matt, but forgot Amy was with them. He clamped his hand over his mouth. "I ment…."

            "Stacey?" started Amy in a small voice. She held the knife in her hands and fiddled with it. Then hid her anger and began to act very sad of what he said. "Matt, you care about Stacey? I mean, who cares, I'm your girlfriend. I really don't understand you."

            "What do you mean? I was only asking? I mean Stacey was kinda hurt when ya…"

            "Hurt? That girl was mauled. Torn to shreds, by are own Amy." Said Jeff.

            "I know and her next beating will be soon." Mumbled Amy.

            "What did you say?"

            "Oh, I mean if she comes near you, she'll get it." Said Amy. On the way to the stadium it was nothing but silence silence.

            "If that bicth comes near me, I'll-I'll call the cops." Said Stacey placing an ice pack on her forehead. She was in the locker rooms, getting ready for Smackdown that night. She sniffled at the memory of being hit with a chair on the back. "I wonder what Matt had to say about that? Now he really wants to be with me."

            She walked toward the mirror and applied some lipstick on her lips. "Humph, she better stay away from me, or I'll get the Dudelyz to put her through a table." Stacey puckered up her lips. "And then give Matt what he needs. A real woman." Grinning at herself she did'nt notice Amy had walked in. 

            Her knife was in a hard grip around her hands, as she stared a hole at Stacey's back. Stacey continued. "A real woman like me."

            "Real? Real my ass." Snapped Amy. Stacey gave a little cry as she heard Amy's voice out of nowhere. She whirled around dropping her lipstick on the floor, "A-Amy you scared me." Stacey's heart skipped a beat as she spotted Amy holding a shiny sharp knife. "W-what d-do y-you want?"

            "I want." She began taking a step closer. "You."

            "Me? Haven't you done enough damage to me?" Stacey took tiny steps back bumping into the wall. She gulped.

            "No."

            "B-but I never ment to kiss Matt, I never ment to hang all over him, I…."

            "Would you please quit your lies? I know you wanted to ruin my life and be with my Matt. He apparently doesn't like you and you seem to not get the message. So I decided to teach you a lesson. Yup, that lesson was on Raw, but you haven't got enough. What you deserve. I need to know, are you going to stay clear of Matt Hardy?" Amy stared at Stacey. Stacey was terrified now.

            "I will! I will! Just don't hurt me!"

            "I don't believe you Stacey." Said Amy walking closer to her, and meddling with the knife with her fingers. Stacey eyes began to water. "Please don't hurt me…."

            "Why do you think Amy wanted us to lock the door?" asked Jeff to Matt. The two stood guard of the girl's locker room, holding the knob. Matt shrugged. "She told me she was going to tell Stacey off, but why dose she wants us to hold the door for that?"

            "Yeah." Then Jeff gasped. "What if, she's going to something bad to Stacey!"

            "No way, man, Amy promised me she was not going to do something stupid." Said Matt. "And besides what would Amy do?"

            "A lot." Said Jeff referring to what happen on Raw.

            Amy raised the knife high in the air, aiming it towards the wailing Stacey Keibler. She was on her knees pleading for her life. "Please don't kill me!"

            "After all the things you had done to me? I don't think so." The suddenly Stacey gave a low blow to Amy and crawled away toward the door, screaming. Amy winced in pain, but had a chance to grab Stacey's feet, pulling her away from her only escape.

            "Why are you doing this!" cried Stacey.

            "You know why! It's your entire fault anyways! You shoulda have stayed away from us. Me and my boyfriend, you manipulate people and I hate your guts!" Amy took the knife and stabbed it in Stacey's leg. Stacey screamed.

            "Hey, whats going on in there?" asked Matt. Jeff put his ear to the door. "Must be a commotion. Or a fight. Matt I told ya that having Amy let us hold the door is bad. I mean, she could be killing Stacey right now."

            "Shut up Jeff, no ones not killing anybody now keep watch."

            "But Matt, wasn't Amy kinda acting strange in the car today? And remember when you were about to take her home the other night?"

            "You have a point…." Trailed off Matt.

            Amy laughed to herself and took one last look at Stacey and slit her throat. Amy got off the woman's body and stared at it for a sec and then at the bloody knife in her hands and then back at Stacey. Amy screamed and dropped the knife on the floor.

            "What have I done? What I have I done?" Amy's clothes were soaked with Stacey's blood. The blood had dripped off the tips of her fingers.

            Amy ran into the shower area to clean up.

            Matt decided enough was enough and began knocking on the door. "Amy? Are you in there?"

            "Won't we just go in and see whats up man" suggested Jeff.

            "Your right." Matt pulled the door open and him and his brother walked in and saw Amy changed in an entirely different wardrobe. She smiled at them, like nothing had happened. Matt and Jeff had exchanged looks.

            "So…how did it go?" asked Matt. He looked around the locker area. Everything was normal. Jeff observed too. Then he asked curiously. "Where's Stacey?" Amy looked around and tried to think of an excuse.

            "Um, Uh…. She was not here." Said Amy, keeping a smile on her face. Matt and Jeff raised their eyebrows. "Wasn't here?"

            "No and I decided to shower up and change."

            "So we watched the door all this time thinking you were handling business with Stacey and all you were doing was getting dress?" said Matt in disbelief.

            "Yeah, I know, sorry but that shower really got to me." She said uneasily "Now why don't we head on out and grab a bite to eat before the show begins?"

            "Fine, but Aims, your acting mighty weird today." Said Matt. 

            "Me? Weird? Please." Amy and Matt headed out. Jeff eyed the room suspiciously and left. He was not buying Amy's excuse, one bit. 

            To get Matt's mind off Stacey, Amy gave him a kiss on the lips and held his hands. Jeff saw this and then knew something was up. So he went back in the girl's locker room, and into the shower and found Stacey's bloody body, hanging by a rope wrapped around the faucet of the shower. He stopped breathing and backed away.

            "Oh my god….Amy you…" He saw that nearly her whole entire body was stabbed.

            "She stabbed her to death." he whispered and he ran out immediately. Matt and Amy had ended one of their long passionate kisses. They saw that Jeff was breathing hard.

            "What's wrong Jeff?" asked Amy.

            "Nothing." He said forcing a grin upon his face. "Nothing at all."

            "Good, come let's get out of here."

            "Okay."

            Why did she do it? Why? Man, I thought I knew Amy better than that. God. Well I'm keeping my mouth shut. I guess Stacey got what she deserves.

            Jeff followed behind his brother and his friend.

~Fin~


End file.
